Harry Potter Death's Chosen one
by erneymatt
Summary: When the Dursleys decide to beat Harry to death, Death comes to help him. how will the wizarding world handle a chosen one trained by Death himself. Weasley Bashing minor Dumbledore bashing, minor Hermione bashing. Harry/Maka pairing
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second story from me, and I hope it's a good one**

**Warning mentions of abuse, death and bashing of certain characters**

**I do not own Harry potter or soul eater**

Chapter 1 resonance of the Soul

"Boy get out here right now!" Vernon Dursley shouted at his nephew.

He waited as a scrawny boy climbed out the cupboard under the stairs.

If one got a close look at the boy they would see that he was covered in dirt and bruises. He was dressed in cloths that were extremely too large for him. He had cracked and dented wire framed glasses, and he had an odd lightning shaped scar on his forehead. His name is Harry Potter, the boy who lived, but not if his relatives had anything to say about it.

"Boy I think it's about time we deal with you for good." Vernon said as he pulled a golf club from a bag by the door.

Now even at six years old Harry was smart enough to know what was going on. If he had been put under a certain hat he was sure it would be yelling of ravens and claws whatever that meant. As he slowly backed away from his uncle he was met with the form of his aunt Petunia holding a frying pan. Despite knowing that this was obviously his end, he couldn't bring himself to be afraid, knowing in death that even the pain from what was going to be his worst beating ever, it would reunite him with parents, so he welcomed death, unaware that he would be seeing death a lot from here on in.

**Same time death room DWMA**

Watching in a mirror as some of his most accomplished miesters and their weapons fought kishin, death's mind drifted to another set of problems he had:

Tom Marvoldo Riddle, a being that death had let exist long enough, but sadly the fates put the challenge of destroying that monster in the hands of a child.

His Horcruxes, how these wizards created something this foul escaped him. He thought that changing the souls of those who had cast one unforgivable into kishin souls, all three would be given true witch souls, but horcruxes were beyond evil and no mere meister weapon teams could destroy them only ones infused with black blood.

Albus Dumbledore, to be honest death had no true quarrel with the old Headmaster; it was just that Albus had allowed Tom to become what he had. The old man meant well, but he tended to miss seeing the trees for the forest.

The Deathly Hallows, now death was man enough to admit that it was a mistake giving these to the Peverel brothers all those years ago.

For all of these problems, death had an ace to accomplish all of these issues, Harry Potter.

Speaking of which death noticed he was getting emerging reading of a powerful soul beginning to die, and got curious. He checked the location on his mirror and was shocked at what he saw. There he saw his chosen emissary being beaten literally to death. At this death got angry, people should never treat a child in such a way. It was then that he was taking matters into his own hands, fates be damned.

"Spirit get in here right now, or so help me, I'll reaper chop you in half." Death yelled to his old friend/weapon.

"Sorry old man I was looking at some pret-"he stopped suddenly as he saw what was playing on death's mirror" who the hell would do this to a kid, a toddler no less." Spirit yelled out.

"Old friend that is no toddler, that boy is six." Death said with barely controlled rage.

"We have to stop. We have to get that boy to a hospital." Spirit yelled out

"No we won't." death said with a look of planning, but Spirit was so focused on the mirror, so he didn't see the look.

"NO. They are beating a child, who is the same age as Maka, to literal death and you say no. have you lost your mind old man?" Spirit screamed in hysterics and winced as they head ribs cracking

"No I'll do you one better. We are going to bring him here to Death City. He can stay with your family." Death said with a hint of his playfulness in his voice.

"I'll do it, as long as it gets him out of there." Spirit said with finality in his voice something that death rarely saw.

**Back at Dursleys**

Harry had to admit the pain was horrific, but he stayed focused on his reward for this last beating.

"This is boring dad. The little freak refuses to scream and I'm getting tired of beating." Dudley complained.

"Vernon, Dudders is right this is taking too long. Don't we have anything faster?" Petunia asked.

"Well, I do have something, but I don't want to be caught. " Vernon mumbled to himself as he walked out of the room.

Harry couldn't see what was in Vernon's hand when he came back, but he knew it meant his death. As the pain from the beating caught up with him, he heard a crash and a bang he assumed he had been shot, and slid into the darkness he assumed was death.

**Time skip DWMA hospital 2 weeks later**

As the light slowly came into his vision, he assumed he was in heaven. When he smelled surgical equipment, and he knew he was still alive. The question was what he was doing in a hospital the last memory was his uncle's gun going off then darkness.

As he sat with his thoughts he noticed a small girl with a book sitting across from him. She was so absorbed in her book that she did not notice him waking up.

"Excuse me." He said loud enough for her to hear.

She jumped noticing him awake. As their twin set of emerald eyes locked Harry felt a tug at his chest. Normally he would have assumed this because of the beating, but instead of pain and aching, it felt warm and invting.

The two children were broken from their unspoken conversation, when an unnoticed read head popped in.

"Good to see you're finally awake and you've met Maka." He said with a chuckle.

Unbeknownst to them Spirit had noticed their little moment, but chose to say nothing for now.

"Now" he continued "we need to talk about some things." He said sternly.

Maka took this as her cue to leave and was about to, until she felt a tug on her hand and saw Harry holding it tightly, as if begging her to stay.

Maka looked up at her father as if asking permission to stay. He gave her a nod and she sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed neither of them willing to let go of the other's hand.

"Now Harry, let's talk about your relatives." Spirit said softly.

He instantly noticed that Harry started trembling at the very mention of his relatives. Something Maka noticed as well.

In an attempt to calm Harry down he decided to begin with a question.

"Harry do your relatives hurt you regularly?" Spirit asked softly.

Harry looked down hiding his tears from them, but from where she was sitting Maka could see the tears. Then, to the surprise of everyone she made a bold move for one her age, she climbed in his bed and embraced him in her arms and let him cry and tell all about his relatives; from the beating and slave labor to the starvation. By the time he finished Spirit wanted to kill the Dursleys again.

When he finished speaking, he completely broke down in Maka's arms as she said soothing words in his ear. Unknown to them death was watching form his mirror and noticed as their souls reacted to each other perfectly.

"Perfect soul resonance, at their age, this should be impossible. They don't even know which is the weapon and the meister." Death thought in amazement. As he watched these two he knew this new path was, to quote Dumbledore for the greater good.

**End of chapter**

**The first chapter of my 2****nd**** story. I really hope this becomes a hit. I will try to update this story when I can. I am really excited about this story.**

**1 unforgivable they have to mean it, not for defense=kishin**

**All three=true witch**

**Harry and Maka will not be harvesting normal witch souls only true witches **


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations and Soul Bond

**I am so sorry this took so long. I have had a hell of a past few months. Issues both technical and emotional etc. I still can't promise fast updates, but I will never abandon my stories. To make amends this will be a longer chapter by far.**

Chapter 2: Revelations and Soul Bond

As Harry let the last of his tears fall onto, come to think of it he never did hear what the redheaded man called her.

"Excuse me, but I don't think that I ever caught you name." Harry said in a scared voice to the little girl.

"Oh, my name is Maka, Make Albarn." she said in a soft as not to scare the timid child holding onto her.

"Good now that you two are acquainted" the redheaded man started" my name is Spirit Albarn, and the little princess that you are holding onto is my daughter." he finished stressing the last three words making Harry go pale.

"Papa, don't scare the pour boy. Can't you see he's scared enough?" Maka said in voice that was both childish and demanding at the same time.

"You know she's right Spirit." Came a sudden voice from the door.

They could see a figure in a spiky black outfit with a childish skull mask.

"Boss/Lord Death" Spoke both Maka and spirit at the same time.

"Hello Maka Spirit, and how is our little patient this morning?" the now identified Lord Death asked in a childish voice.

"F-fine S-sir" Harry spoke out in a small scared voice.

"That's good to hear, but you don't need to be afraid of me. Just because I'm the grim reaper doesn't mean you need to be afraid of me." Lord Death said in still his childish voice.

"Yes sir." Harry said still slightly afraid, but his curiosity won out over his fear, and he asked" not to be rude, but where am I?"

"Ah, yes how forgetful of me you are currently in Death City, or to be more accurate you are in the infamy of the Death Weapon Meister Academy or the DWMA if you prefer. Explained Lord Death.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember was my uncle's gun going off a crash, then nothing." Exclaimed Harry.

"That was our doing." Spirit said. You see we came across you in Lord Death's mirror. We saw what was happening and knew we had to stop it." Spirit explained.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Excuse me?" Spirit asked clearly confused

"Why would you help me? I'm not something special; I'm just Harry, just Harry the Freak Potter!" Harry yelled out fresh tears in his eyes.

Lord Death was about to speak up to refute that statement when Maka beat him to it.

"No you're not." She said softly.

"Excuse me?" Harry spoke the confused one this time.

"You're nor a freak. You're Harry Potter, and I don't know how but I just know you're meant to do great things." She said sincerely as she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Maka, do you really think so?" asked Harry with a look of disbelief on his face.

"I do Harry, I really do." Maka said with confidence in her voice.

"Harry" Lord Death spoke up causing both kids to jump slightly obviously forgetting the adults in the room" do you know anything about yourself or your parents?" he asked. At Harry shake of no Lord Death sighed knowing this would be a long talk.

"Alright, let me ask you have you ever made something happen when you were angry or scared?" as Harry gained a pondering look on his face, Lord Death decided to tell him of the prophecy, but not about the horcruxes, as there wasn't anything that could be done about them at the moment.

As Harry nodded again, Lord Death simply told Harry four words that would change the lives of Maka, Spirit, and many others not mention Harry himself forever.

"You're a wizard Harry." Said Lord Death.

After he spoke these words, all energy in the room seemed to stop as if frozen in time to give them all a chance to digest the statement just made by Lord Death.

"I'm/he's a what?" Spirit, Maka, and Harry asked at the same time.

"A wizard and a powerful one if my sources are to believed.

Harry didn't bother question these sources out loud as to not offend anyone.

"Now Harry about your parents. What exactly we're you told?" asked Lord Death.

"I was told my parents were lazy drunks who died in a car crash." Harry said thinking back sadly.

At this Lord Death got angry and lost his childlike demeanor.

"CAR CRASH A CAR CRASH KILL LILY AND JAMES POTTER!" He yelled only stopping when he noticed Harry shaking in fear.

"Forgive me Harry. I'm not angry at you I'm angry at your relatives. What they told you is a complete lie. The truth is part of the reason we brought you here." Said Lord Death.

"What truth?" asked Harry curious?

"Harry, in 1945 a boy named Tom Marvold Riddle Came to the world from a whoreish squib mother named Marope Guant who used a love potion to ensnare a local man of wealth named Tom Riddle. By doing so they conceived a child. In her mind Merope thought that this child would cement their love and she could stop with the potions. Apon coming to his senses Tom Riddle left her with child and heartbroken. When it came time to give birth, she had given up on life, and had only time to give the boy a name Tom Marvoldo Riddle. Named for his father and maternal grandfather.

Tom grew up in an orphanage where he became aware of his magic and used it in a vile and unspeakable way. Years later after schooled in his ways he would reappear as Lord Voldemort. He would lead an army of darkness across Europe like none before him. And then in the darkest hour as doom drew neigh a prophecy was make about one who could defeat Voldemort.

he one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies

As Harry hears the prophecy he drops to his knees and begins to cry again, except this time its tears of guilt.

"Mom, Dad. They're dead because of me if I was never born than they wouldn't have been targets." Harry cried out.

Then, suddenly there was a smacking sound and Harry became aware of a stinging feeling in his cheek. He looked up and saw Maka who had a look on her face that he couldn't read, but her next words;

"Harry I'm sorry if that hurt but you need to pull yourself together. By the sound of it your parents knew the risks and loved you none the less. They gave their lives for you and wishing you were never born sounds like a pretty poor way of repaying them.

Harry's tears started to dry up as he relied Maka was right his parents gave their lives for him.

Knowing that Harry was still hurting Maka did what she did earlier and gathered him into a hug, while whispering soothing words in his ear. Then both of them got a glazed look to their eyes and pulled back and to surprise/horror of Lord Death and Spirit, lightly pressed their lips together in a brief, but life changing kiss. After a moment of this they began to glow.

Spirits, acting as a true father dawned a scythe arm to stop whatever this was until Lord Death stopped him.

"What are you doing we have to stop this. We have no idea what is happening to those two!" screamed Spirit.

"Wait a moment a moment Spirit. If we have no idea what if going on interfering could make it worse." Said Lord Death with no playfulness in his voice.

"Fine, but you must have some idea of what's going on." Said Spirit with worry in his tone.

"I have a vague idea, and if I'm correct then we must not interfere" Lord Death replied.

After five minutes of a constant lip lock and glowing both children passed out on the bed still in each other's arms with Maka laying on Harry's chest.

"Lord Death what happened to them?" Spirit asked as he ran to the bed.

"Well, I'm looking at their souls and-

"Their souls are resonating? That can't be possible they're only six." Spirits said in disbelief.

"Not quite, it's as if their souls are a part of each other's." Lord Death replied.

"What do you mean?" Spirit asked concerned.

"It looks as if part of Maka's soul is inside Harry and part of Harry's soul is inside Maka." Answered Lord Death.

"So you mean to tell me, that part of this kid is growing inside my Maka?" Asked Spirit.

"It's really more of a two sided thing, but yes." Lard Death explained.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO: it's just like he got my Maka Pregnant!" He screamed.

"Spirit, come here for a moment." Lord death said with a hidden tic of his eye.

"Why do you want me ov-

REAPER CHOP

"I didn't mean it like that you pervert. They are only six." Replied Lord Death as Spirit lay on the ground with a huge bump.

"So what does this mean for them?" Spirit asked suddenly serious

"I don't fully know yet, but I think these two will go far, both here and in the wizarding world." Stated Lord Death, unaware of the new path laid out for the two six-year-olds wrapped in each other's arms.

**End of Chapter**

**I'm still setting the foundation for this story and I hope this chapter will be the base for things to come.**


	3. Chapter 3 Melody of the Soul

Chapter 3 Melody of the Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Soul Eater**

**"Soulbond" **

"Talking"

When Harry woke up he saw the redhead from the night before talking to Lord Death.

"So what the hell is a soulbond?" Spirit asked angrily.

"Basically they are bonded at the soul. It is a very rare phenomenon that-" Lord Death started to explain but stopped upon seeing Harry coming to.

Harry stopped listening as he felt wiggling in his arms. He looked down and saw Maka beginning to wake up after hearing her father shout.

"Papa, why are you shouting this early in the morning?" Maka asked, oblivious to where she was.

Getting her bearings Maka looked around and noticed where she was and as twin sets of emerald eyes locked both Harry and Maka went bright red, but were for some reason were unable to look away.

"Maka, we should leave and let Harry get dressed and have him meet us in Lord Death's Chamber." Spirit said in an attempt to kill the moment.

"Spirit is quite right Maka. Harry one of my other employees should be by soon to run a final diagnosis on you. After that he will bring you to my chamber. Okay kiddo?" he said in his childish voice.

Harry looked to Maka as if for guidance. When he got a nod, he turned to Death and said in a quiet voice.

Maka gave Harry a hug and whispered in his ear" Everything will be fine Harry. Even if you don't trust them I beg you trust me please." She begged.

As they left Harry heard the door open and saw a man with stiches all over his body, pale hair, and glasses. This was the man Harry assumed to be his doctor.

"My name is Dr. Stein and you must be my next patient." He said looking up from a clipboard.

Harry said nothing, but just nodded slightly fascinated by this man.

:"This will be interesting. I've never dissected a wizard before." Stein said with a voice that betrayed no emotion of him being serious.

Suddenly all the confidence Maka had built up came crashing down as he saw Stein walking at him with a large scalpel.

At that moment Harry felt he had two options stay here with this guy with the big knife or get out of there as fast as his small legs would take him.

Faster than even Stein realized Harry had bolted from the infirmary and was getting further away.

"Was it something I said?" he thought out loud.

As Harry ran through the countless hallways and corridors, all of his instincts told him to find Maka. He began to slow down letting his body pilot itself his mind began to process everything that had happened, and he realized all he knew was that he was away from the Dursleys and he had a friend that Dudley couldn't hurt.

He walked into a door with a music note on it. As he looked around he saw he was in a room full of instruments along the wall; flutes, trumpets, drums, clarinets, and even a piano but the instrument that caught Harry's eye was a small wooden instrument with four strings. It was a violin. It was odd. For starters, it was solid black with a sapphire raven painted on it. Harry could just make out the name Evans on it. Vaguely remembering that his mum's last name was Evans he decided to give it a shot. As Harry picked it up he felt warmth that seemed as though this was as natural as breathing. Picking up the nearby bow that match the violin he without thought began to play what his soul told him to unknowingly luring his unknown (to him and her) bonded to the room.

**Scene Change**

As Maka waited in the death chamber for Harry she couldn't help but go red at the thought of waking up in Harry's arms. Lost in thought she almost missed Stein walking in. What she didn't see was Harry with him.

"Stein where is young Harry?" Lord Death asked surprised not to see him.

"Well, I may have made a comment about dissecting wizards and he took off." Stein said as if he did nothing wrong.

"Stein you may be a genius, but sometimes you can be a real dumb ass." Spirit said from behind Lord Death.

"You're a hypocrite." Stein muttered.

"What do you mean?" Spirit asked confused.

"Where did Maka run off to? Stein asked with a smug grin.

"Crap, Kami is going to kill me for losing Maka. I have to go find her and Harry." He said hysterically.

"Worry not. I believe that they will find each other quite easily. They are soulbonded after all." Lord Death said knowingly.

"You keep mentioning that, but you've yet to tell me what it means or what the side effects are." Spirit said sternly.

Lord death signed knowing this was going to be a long conversation.

"Well to begin

**Scene Change**

As Maka ran through the DWMA she was scared for Harry while she practically grew up here Harry had no idea where he was. All she knew was that she had to find him no matter what.

The more she looked the less hope she retained. She had already been running around for half an hour, and had no clue where harry could be.

As she was sliding down a wall in a mixture of despair and exhaustion, she heard a song and suddenly filling her with energy and somehow guiding her. As she followed the music she couldn't help but notice that the music was sad lonely almost heartbreaking.

As she found the source being the music room, she cracked open the door and her eyes went wide at what she saw; it was Harry sitting alone in the room playing the violin as if it were second nature. What really caught her eye was the fact that not only was there no sheet music anywhere in sight, but his eyes were clenched shut with tears running down them.

Maka couldn't stop herself from slowly walking in to get to Harry. She noticed that the closer she got to Harry the sadder the music seemed to get, until she was standing right in front of him and gathered him in a hug like she did in the infirmry.

"Let it out Harry. Let it all out." Maka cooed as he wept on her shoulder.

He cried for all he lost: his parents, his childhood, his destiny.

As they sat there in each other embrace they were unaware that the sad song that had earlier crept through the Academy was now replaced by the melody of two hearts, two minds, and two souls bonded and in perfect sync.

**Scene change Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore was wracking his mind wondering where Harry could have ended up. He had responded as quickly as he could after seeing the blood wards placed on privet drive had fallen, but to his horror the Dursleys were dead and Harry was nowhere to be found. What shocked him was that most of the blood found at the Dursleys' was Harry's. He was so sure that Petunia would see him for what he was and not as she called "a freak".

He knew Harry was alive at the very least, and that kept him from losing hope. Dumbledore briefly turned his attention to another related topic; Tom and his horcruxes. Albus was sure Tom made several, but that wasn't what made Albus fill up with dread. He was sure Tom had made Harry into a horcrux. That meant for Tom to die Harry must die. That thought haunted Albus's dreams. He didn't want this for Harry, he should be focused on grades and girls, not prophecies and dark lords.

Albus tried to rationalize it like he did with Arianna's death. Her death gave him the motivation to see Gellert for what he was a tyrant. Harry's death would save millions of lives if not more.

Thinking on this Albus couldn't help but feel the same sadness as when Arianna died.

With a heavy heart and teary eyes Albus repeated out loud at convince himself "It's for the Greater Good.

**End of Chapter**

**This is another emotional chapter and I'm sorry it took so long. My… problems are getting to me more than usual.**

**To those of you still wondering Harry will be Maka's weapon. I have an idea as to what I want as his weapon form, but I'm looking for ideas for his death scythe.**

**Some death scythe form options**

**a. Madara's Fan**

**b. Goddess sword (Black Hilt, Emerald Crystal)**

**c. Demise's Blade**

**These are the big 3 one of these will be Harry's Death Scythe Form Vote as usual, this one will be a way off.**

**Next time: A Sound Soul**


End file.
